


Fleurs de sang - France

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Francis, Antonio et Gilbert ont la maladie d'Hanahaki. Parce qu'ils vivent un amour non réciproque, des fleurs poussent dans leurs poumons et les font souffrir. Arriveront-ils à surmonter cette épreuve de la vie ? Partie France.
Kudos: 3





	Fleurs de sang - France

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je vous avais dit que j'allais me lancer dans l'autoédition.  
> Désormais, vous pouvez me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux.  
> Voici les liens :  
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/AkemDiem  
> Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100063503270553  
> Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/akemdiem/?hl=fr

Allongé sur le canapé, entre ses deux meilleurs amis, Francis regarda le plafond en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Il était atteint de la maladie de Hanahaki. Elle faisait pousser des fleurs dans ses poumons, des roses plus exactement, avec leurs épines. Il crachait régulièrement des pétales pleins de sang. Étant une nation, il ne pouvait pas en mourir. Ses poumons se régénéraient naturellement. Cependant, il endurait un vrai calvaire.

Tout comme Antonio et Gilbert, ses meilleurs amis.

Chacun d’eux aimait une personne différente. Malheureusement, leurs sentiments n’étaient pas réciproques. Et la maladie se développait dans ces conditions-là.

« Alors, vos amours ? Toujours aussi douloureux ?, demanda Antonio.

\- Ça fait toujours aussi mal, grimaça Francis en massant son torse. Je me sens comme un idiot. Arthur me courrait après à une époque. Et je n’étais même pas capable de savoir qu’il me plaisait.

\- Encore dans les regrets ?, demanda Gilbert. Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

\- Arthur est en couple avec Kiku. Ça ne se fait pas. »

Francis n’avait pas envie de briser un couple heureux. Kiku et Arthur avaient mis du temps à se mettre ensemble. Francis aurait dû se rendre compte avant qu’Arthur comptait énormément pour lui. Depuis qu’Arthur lui était inaccessible, Francis avait réalisé qu’il était amoureux de lui. Il avait été un idiot fini et en payait maintenant les conséquences.

« Tu pourrais passer à autre chose, en te prenant un râteau, lui suggéra Antonio.

\- Je ne me prendrai pas qu’un râteau, connaissant Arthur. Il va se moquer de moi ou m’en vouloir de n’avoir rien dit plus tôt. »

Arthur en avait eu marre. C’était normal après plusieurs siècles de refus. Francis avait eu peur de s’engager avec Arthur, son ennemi de toujours. Tout ceci avait bloqué ses sentiments. Depuis qu’ils étaient des alliés, sa vision des choses avait changé. Ils étaient très complémentaires. Et c’était vraiment dommage de s’être arrêté à leur situation de nation.

« C’est un amour impossible, tenta Gilbert. À ta place, j’essaierais de trouver quelqu’un d’autre.

\- N’oublions pas à quel point ça a marché pour toi, le taquina Francis.

\- J’essaie au moins quelque chose pour me débarrasser de mes sentiments et de cette souffrance, râla Gilbert.

\- Au bout d’un moment, on saura forcément de qui tu es tombé amoureux. On a fait une liste de toutes les nations du monde. Et on barre celles avec qui tu as couché récemment, l’embêta Antonio. C’est pas cool de ne rien nous dire ! »

Francis et Antonio se jetèrent un clin d’œil complice, prêts à cuisiner Gilbert pour qu’il leur révèle le nom de son béguin. Il restait secret, certainement par peur de se faire moquer. Pourtant, Antonio et Francis prenaient avec sérieux l’amour et cette maladie qui les rongeait tous.

« Et c’est quand que tu vas dire à Lovi chéri que tu l’aimes ?

\- Lovi chéri n’est pas prêt à entendre ça ! », réagit immédiatement Antonio.

Francis et Gilbert ne purent s’empêcher de rire. Antonio était vraiment mal barré.

« Dès que je tente une approche, je me fais royalement ignorer ou traiter d’idiota. Il ne me prend pas au sérieux.

\- Et si tu étais trop subtil dans ton approche ?, suggéra Francis.

\- C’est important de séduire son partenaire. Et je suis sûr que Lovi va être dans le déni, si je lui dis que je l’aime. Bon sang ! Je ne suis pas sorti de l’auberge.

\- Dis celui avec la situation la moins compliquée de nous trois, pesta Gilbert.

\- Si tu nous donnais ta situation exacte, on pourrait t’aider, essaya Francis.

\- Je vais essayer de l’oublier, c’est mieux, dit Gilbert en soupirant de désespoir. Et tu devrais faire pareil, Franny. Il y a des personnes qui ne nous sont pas destinées. »

Francis frissonna à l’idée de tenter quelque chose de romantique avec quelqu’un d’autre qu’Arthur. Cette personne se rendrait forcément compte qu’il était atteint de la maladie d’Hanahaki. Elle comprendrait que son cœur battait pour un amour impossible. Pas pour elle. C’était forcément voué à l’échec.

« Tente quand même de l’oublier un peu. Ça atténue un peu la maladie de penser à quelqu’un d’autre. Fais-toi du bien. Et on ne sait jamais, ça peut marcher. »

Francis avait lu des récits de personnes atteintes qui avaient vaincu la maladie en passant à autre chose. Pourquoi pas lui ?


End file.
